The present invention relates to an intraoral apparatus for functional rehabilitation which is used in subjects suffering from labiolingual dysfunctions.
In functional disorders (of phonation, deglutition, respiration, food ingestion, ect.) involving the orofacial sphere it is necessary for the functions to be restored. In the correction of maxillofacial dysmorphoses associated with labiolingual dysfunctions, it is imperative to carry out a functional reeducation of the oral and perioral muscle masses.
The apparatus of the present invention is indeed:
to replace the type of punitive devices which have been used hitherto and,
to replace or reinforce by a permanent and unconscious action, the myofunctional therapy techniques.
The principle of reeducation on which this apparatus is based relies on the importance of the role of reward and search for satisfaction in functional memorizing and learning.